


So Easy

by Scarlet47



Category: One Piece
Genre: And see him smile, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not beta, Romance, Slow Burn, hurt law, it makes Taro look even more handsome, law is so done but still keeps up with luffy's shit, luffy has no sense of personal space, luffy just wants to hug him, luffy's smitten over that smile, mentions of Cora-san, strawhats being supportive, we fall like how merry fell through sky island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47
Summary: The Strawhats are meddling assholes which Law surprisingly doesn't realizes till the very end. Their captain has no sense of personal space and he's starting to think that maybe this alliance wasn't such a great idea after all. Yet, it takes only three days on Sunny Go for Luffy to melt Law's cold, bitter and frigid heart earning him the greatest reward in the return, Law's smile.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 49
Kudos: 411





	1. Day 1

"Come on Torao! Let me show you around Sunny” Luffy grins leaning against the wooden rail of Sunny, offering his hand to the older captain.

Law looks up, already feeling exhausted just seeing the hyper young captain.

“Hurry!!”

Law stares at Luffy shaking his arm at him, almost violently, demanding his hand to be held so that he could pull the older up. He lets out a sigh and jumps up in the air landing perfectly on the green grassy deck of the Strawhat’s ship.

“Shall we talk about the plan?” Law says looking through the edge of his hat, cold golden eyes pinning down the younger captain. However he’s suddenly caught off guard to see a rather large pout on Strawhat’s face. Luffy crosses his arms and lets out a huff “Alright everyone! Get together!” he announces walking into the center gaining the strawhats attention.

Law blinks before following the younger into the center of the deck and taking a seat on the wooden bench. As he explains his plan to his alliances he notices that the musician has fallen asleep already, long-nose isn’t even paying attention, the sword-man has his eyes closed but worst their captain wears an expression which shows he hasn’t gotten anything Law had just explained.

“So we basically beat up Mingo!” Luffy yells beside him, putting his arm around Law’s shoulder and positively damaging his hearing. A frown makes it’s way through Law’s lips and he brushes off Luffy’s arm “That’s not what I-

“Don’t worry Torao! I’ll beat up Mingo for you!” The younger says giving him the biggest smiles then turning his attention to his cook “YOSHA! SANJIII!! FOOD!”

Law is left dumbfounded as the strawhat crew follow their captain to the kitchen demanding a list of food to the cook. For the thousand time that day he thinks maybe the alliance wasn’t such a clever idea. He gets up and decides to walk around the ship to get his mind off some stress as well as failing to notice two pair of eyes observing him quietly.

* * *

Luffy walks out of the kitchen, letting out a loud satisfaction sigh as he rubs his large stomach “Huh? Where did Torao go?” He questions spinning his head around in hope to find a familiar tall figure. He hears Robin chuckle next to him. She sits on a patio chair elegantly, her long legs exposed to the sun but covered with the shade of the umbrella above her. 

“Torao-kun left to explore the ship,” she says with that sweet yet sharp voice of hers, placing her book on her lap

“EEHHH!? But I wanted to show him around myself!” Luffy whines making the older lady smile.

“Last time I saw him, he was in the library. Though, he might be hungry by now?” Her eyes glitter with a mischievous glint “You could still show him the kitchen”

Luffy bounces with joy “I am going to go find him, thanks Robin!” he’s already running off before she gets to answer him.

“That wasn’t very nice of you”

Robin glances at the green hair man resting beside her, who was leaning against the wall “I don’t know what you mean” She giggles picking up her book once again.

* * *

“TORAAAOOO!!”

Law groans hearing his butchered name getting drag by a familiar loud, boisterous voice. He doesn’t even get the change to turn around before he’s being tackled into a hug from behind. Those rubber arms and legs circled around his slender body like a sandwich wrap and Law finds himself frozen.

“Robin said you explored the ship yourself! That’s not fair! I said I’d show you around” Luffy’s warm breath brushes against his ear and Law flinches. Using the force of his hands he pushes the younger off him dropping Luffy on the ground.

“Don’t ever do that again”

Luffy sits with his legs crossed as he tilts his head, blinking his large eyes in confusion “Do what?” he asks innocently.

“Don’t touch me” The coldness in Law’s voice would have send shivers down anyone’s spine but of course only Luffy would grin up at him with his eyes almost disappearing.

“Shishishi” The younger laughs “But I like touching you, we’re friends!” he says as if it’s the simplest thing to say and it leaves Law in state of confusion. Everything was just so simple with the younger, so carefree. Of course, Luffy likes touching him, he likes touching anyone who he declares to be his _friend_. Straw hats had literally no sense of personal space, skin contact was just so easy for them. Displaying affection towards the people Luffy liked was something he enjoyed doing, that Law had come to acknowledge very fast. Although, since when did he fell in that likable list of people Strawhat adored was a mystery he didn’t want to solve or think about.

“Allies” Law corrects but is ignored like always “Oh! You haven’t eaten anything right!” Luffy jumps up on his feet and suddenly grabs Law’s hand “Come, I’ll show you the kitchen”

Out of pure reflection Law aggressively pulled his hand back “What did I just told you?” hew frowns, gripping his fingers into a tight fist.

For the first time since they met, he watches Luffy stare at him with an unreadable expression. Then the younger gives him his toothy smile and reaches out to hold his hand again “Don’t be scared Torao, I won’t hurt you” He softly rubs his thumb against Law’s rough tan skin making the older frowns down at him.

Seeing that carefree look on the younger’s face makes him lose his tight grip and Luffy’s rubber fingers slide over his hand making them lock their hands “I am not scared” Law mutters as Luffy drags him away rambling about how Sunny Go came to be.

* * *

“Oi Sanji!!” Luffy yells entering the kitchen “Is there some food left!? Torao is hungry!!”

“Not really” Law mumbles hiding under his hat and coat, his hand still held by the younger captain. He could feel strawhats staring at him from the deck and suddenly a rush of anxiety sinks his stomach making him aware of too many eyes are on him. Quickly he tries to pull his hand away but Luffy’s strong grip holds his hand tightly making him give up eventually with a defeated sigh.

“There’s some bread left” The cook answers not commenting on the hand holding display which Law is thankful for.

“I am allergic to bread” Law says in his most monotone voice. 

“WHAT!? How can someone be allergic to bread!” Luffy questions, flipping his head towards Sanji who lets out a smoke of cigarette “Gluten” he says looking at Law “Right?”

Law stands still, his mind gone back to the time when he was younger. Searching through the trash cans as a loud growl of hunger escaped his empty stomach. Coughing and bare foot he would go through house by house looking through trash cans to find food for himself. He would always find bread the most, covered in green musk. Poisonous to eat, distasteful enough to puke just by a sniff of it yet it was food to a hungry stomach which hasn’t been feed for days.

“ _Torao_!”

Law blinks and comes back to Luffy’s face way too close to his own wearing a worried expression as the younger’s other hand rests on his face, cupping his cheek gently.

“Are you okay?” Luffy asks stroking his cheek gently. Law feels his face heat up, a bit embarrassed, he pushes Luffy’s hand off his face “I am fine” he says in a low voice and realises that he’s the one holding onto to Luffy’s other hand now.

Quickly he lets go and steps back putting some distances between them, making Luffy frowns at him. He doesn’t fail to notice how red Strawhat’s hand looks. He clenches his jaw seeing his finger marks on the younger’s hand from squeezing too tight.

“What’s your favourite food?” Law’s attention turns towards the blackleg who’s staring at him with a strange expression with his cigarette hanging carelessly in his mouth. One that shouts that Sanji has read something about him in that short display of silence he showed them earlier.

Law doesn’t like it.

“Onigiri and grilled fish”

Blackleg hums “Sit down” He tells him before turning around and opening the fridge.

“Shishishi” Strawhat laughs then processed to grab Law by his arm and forcing him to sit on the barstool of the island where Sanji stares preparing the food “Sanji’s cooking is the BEST cooking in the world!! You’ll love it Torao” The younger grins as he swings his legs in the air, his feet barley kissing the marble floor.

Law doesn’t understand how someone can hold so much energy in that small body. He watches strawhat babble about his past adventures with his crew, staring with his encounter with the famous three-style sword men; Roronoa Zoro. Luffy just doesn’t talk, Law observers, the younger also waves his hands around a lot. He laughs at his own memories, shakes his legs when he gets too excited and smiles a lot. Law’s sure that the kid doesn’t know the meaning of sitting still just watching him like this makes him tired.

“Here you go” he hears Blackleg say placing three Onigiri in front of him on a white plate. Law looks up at the yellow head and gives a nod “Thank you”

Sanji grins shrugging his shoulder “Enjoy” he says before turning to wash away the rest of the dishes.

Law takes a bite of the first Onigiri tasting the flavour of fish with deliciously cooked rick and rich flavour of spices. It seems Strawhat wasn’t exaggerating when he claimed Sanji to be the greatest cook in the world.

“Shisshishi~” Luffy laughs lightly putting his arms on the black marble counter and slowly brings his head down placing it between his arms. He stares up at the older captain chewing his food way slowly than he would himself. Law’s golden eyes glance at him from the corner and he swallows his bite “What is it?” he asks the younger.

“It’s good right?” Luffy asks with his famous smile plastered on his lips. Law hums and grabs one of the Onigiri “here” he offers to the younger captain who lights up delightfully at the sight of a rice ball.

“Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you not to steal other people’s food!” Sanji’s voice reaches his ears before his captain could even take a bite out of his rice ball.

Luffy stares at Law for a moment “you’re right Sanji, Torao should eat this” Sanji blinks at his captain watching the younger return the rice ball to the older captain who waves in the air “It’s fine, two is enough for me” Law mutters, taking another bite and looking away from the strawhats.

“You’re such a nice guy!” Luffy grins gulping his rice ball in one large bite and then licking his fingers. Law watches, amused wondering how Strawhat was capable of eating food like that? How does his immune system run?

“Oi Luffy! Come look at this new gadget Franky made!!”

Usopp’s loud excited voice echoes through the ship making Luffy jump off the bar stool “NEW GADGET!?” he practically races out of the kitchen like a gush of wind leaving no trace of his existence behind.

Sanji lets out a sigh before shaking his head and sitting down on the bar stool as he pulls out a cooking magazine.

“Chief Zeff?”

Sanji raises his curly brow “You know him?” he asks, impressed. Law shrugs “Penguin’s role model” he answers.

“Your cook?”

“Yeah”

Sanji’s eye widen at the small smile displaying on Law’s face, his mouth opens the cigarette almost falling out. ‘ _Huh_ ,’ The yellow head thinks letting out a smoke through his lips ‘ _what a handsome bastard… it’s good he’s grumpy most of the time can’t have Nami-San and Robin-Chan falling for this asshole_ ’

Not even ten minutes since Luffy left, a loud crashing sound comes from the deck followed by Nami’s shouting and Luffy’s loud laughter ringing in the air.

“Chopper!! That’s not how you’re suppose to ride it!”

“CHOOPER! HE’S BLEEDING LUFFY!!”

“MY TURN FRANKY!!”

Sanji turns back to his magazine as if nothing in the ordinary has happened and continues to flip through the pages. Law picks up his empty plate and washes it before walking out of the kitchen while ignoring Sanji’s surprised look. It’s probably true that most of the Strawhats have no table manners _but_ he does, thank you very much.

“Nico-ya” Law nods towards the beautiful lady sitting under the shade of the umbrella right outside the kitchen. She smiles at him delectably “Torao-Kun would you like to sit with us?” she invites him and Law looks up at the swordsman who seems to be sleeping against the wall.

“Every single time!” He sees Strawhat’s navigator stomping up the stairs looking like she might pop a nerve “those idiots and that stupid captain! Can you believe they hurt Sunny _again!?_ ” She huffs before sitting down next to Robin. The older lady giggles lightly and reaches out to pat Nami’s head “Roobinn, you’re my only peace around here” the younger girl whines before snuggling into the elders arm and letting out a rant of frustration as Nico pats her head gently letting the younger rest her head on her shoulder.

Strawhat crew literally has no sense of personal space.

Law sees Zoro watching the two ladies with a small, almost invisible smile before turning his gaze towards the sea. Huh, so the man wasn’t sleeping just resting. Robin has returned to her book with her gentle fingers running through Nami’s wavy orange hair as the navigator sips on her lemon drink, looking much more relaxed than before. Law chooses to take a seat beside the demon child his attention falling on a couple of books placed on the circle table infront of them. He picks them and skims through the summary of each book feeling rather bored until one particular book catches his attention.

“I had a feeling you’d pick that one” he hears Robin say. Law frowns: again, he doesn’t appreciate strawhats reading him like an open book. First blackleg and now Nico Robin. Incredibly rude.

“Icarus Fall?” he mutters running his fingers against the hard copy of the book “I’ve heard of this book” he leans back into the chair, putting Kikoku beside him and opens the heavy book up.

A warm breeze of summer air passes through them, time passing so quickly that shade of pink, orange and purple falls on the large sky as the sun starts to set down.

“Is that really so interesting?”

A curious voice of breath brushes against Law’s ear. Had it not been years of training, he would’ve jumped out of his seat with the book failing on the ground and possibly stabbed the other person with his sword. He shifts a little to the side to put some space between him and the youngest captain of the worst generation. Law continues reading and the only response he gives is a lazy hum.

“What is it about?” Luffy ask pulling his seat forward to have a better view of Law’s face. Nami, Robin and Zoro turn their heads in alert. Did Luffy just ask about a book? It doesn’t go by Law’s attention now that he has three strawhats staring at them, he wants to walk away from all these eyes. He lets out a sigh and looks at Luffy “You could read it yourself”

Luffy whines “but I don’t like reading~ Why can’t you just tell me since you’re already reading it” Law rolls his eyes, _this brat_ , he thinks “I am still reading it Mugiwara-ya” he mutters before turning his eyes on the book “Ask Nico-ya, she’s already finished reading it”

Luffy pouts and pulls his legs crossed, swinging his body “but I want _you_ to tell me” he says it like it’s the most obvious thing to say.

“And why is that?” Law asks not really paying attention to the kid beside him instead focusing on the page he was reading. The story was just getting interesting! And of course, Luffy had to pop up at the worst timing, the little shit.

“I like your voice!!” Luffy suddenly declares loudly making everyone look at him. Law gives him a strange look, his brows coming together, and lips frowning “You say the strangest things sometimes Mugiwara-ya”

“Shishishi” Luffy laughs “So will you?” he grins leaning towards the older captain. Law looks away “Sure, whatever. Let me finish first” he says giving into the stubborn idiot’s demands and continue reading from where he was rudely disturbed from. He however failed to notice the strawhats staring at them with observing eyes.

“Dinner is ready!” Sanji announces from the kitchen making Luffy bounce off his chair with an excited laugh. Suddenly Law’s being pulled by his arm “Come on Torao! Let’s go eat!!” Strawhat smiles down at him, eyes shinning wide, sparking with so much life that it makes Law hold his breath in his lungs, _it’s like he’s glowing_ he thinks looking away from the bright force of energy dragging him towards the kitchen once again.

It seems only him, Nico-ya and Nami-ya had table manners of course. Law sipped on his coffee as he flipped another page of his book. Luffy was still stuffing his face with food, followed by Zoro and somehow he managed to sit in between the two monsters as food flew between them. Luffy’s hand stretch to the grilled fish, placed on the other side of the table “Oi Luffy! Let other people have some food-” Sanji cuts his words off when he sees Luffy hold the stick of the grilled fish in front of Law.

“Torao, eat”

Sanji blinks, did he just witness Luffy sharing _his_ food?

Law frowns at the other captain “I told you, I am not hungry” he answers.

“How can you not be hungry? You eat too little; besides didn’t you say that grilled fish was your favorite?” Luffy insists pushing the fish forward till it kisses Law’s lips. The older gives him an annoyed look before grabbing the grilled fish by the wooden stick “Not everyone has a monstrous appetite Mugiwara-ya” he mutters, taking a small bite of the fish then turning his attention back to his book. Luffy grins, satisfied and goes back to stuffing food in his face.

* * *

“Good night Everyone” Chopper yawns waving at the crew before heading towards his doctor room.

“I can-” Law gets cut off as a blur of raven hair pops infront of his sight “You can sleep in the men quarters! With me!!” Strawhat tells him, he was way too excited and bouncy in the middle of the night Law thinks taking a step back for some space as he gives the younger a poker look. 

“I’ll do the watch for tonight Luffy” The sword man announces, and Law turns to look at him “I can do the night watch Roronoa-ya, besides it’s not like I’ll be getting any sleep anyway”

“You sure?” Zoro asks raising his eyebrow which gets him a nod from the hearts captain.

“Ehhh!? Torao won’t be sleeping with us?” Luffy pouts making Nami roll her eyes “On that note, good night everyone!” she says before heading out with the rest of the strawhat crew follow her example.

“Come on Luffy! Leave the guy alone” Sanji scolds, dragging his pouty captain out of the kitchen and to their quarters.

“You’ll get used to him” Zoro says

Law gives him his plan look “that won’t be happening, it’s not like we’re friends.”

Zoro stays quiet, observing the other man “if you say so,” the green head shrugs making Law frown “Night” and with that he walks away leaving Law in utter silence.

* * *

The stars were out tonight, Law hadn’t seen such an open dark sky in a long time. No buildings, no streetlights covering its beauty. He exhales, sitting down on the wooden bench as his breath turns into smoke then fades away with the cold wind. It always gets colder at nights due to the ocean temperature dropping down once the sun disappears. Law sighs then looks down at his book continuing with his reading ‘ _But every day the sun would disappear behind those heavy clouds and darkness would take over the world. Earth would go quiet, humans, animals even nature would fall asleep and the coldness would take over, Icarus notices. He would silently stay awake every night, sitting on top of the mountain where he’s closets to her. Watching those tiny sparkles of diamonds scattered in the sky as he waits for the sun to come out and shine her magical light down on Earth again. Lifting the Earth’s energy with her bright smile and oh that smile what Icarus wouldn’t do to see it every second-_ ’ Law glances around, in the silence of the night he notices not even a sound of bird could be heard or fishes jumping in the water only the whispers of the wind and the flow of the clam water can be heard in the darkness. It truly does feel different than living in a submarine _‘-What he wouldn’t do to see sun’s glimpse once again, for now thought, he could only wait. Wait and wait, till she comes out again and breath life into his iced heart, bringing him back from death once again_ ’ he continues to reads occasionally glancing up at Caesar who was sound asleep and still held as a prisoner.

He’s finished reading the book before the sunrise, it was a rather crappy ending if he does say so himself although the adventures in the story makes up for it, he supposes. Law closes his eyes to give them rest even if he couldn’t sleep his eyes still got tired from being open for too long, ‘ _just a few more days_ ’ he thinks, and they’ll reach Dressrosa. So close. He’s _so_ close.

It felt like hours, resting his back against the tree until a ray of light shines over his eyes and Law slowly opens his golden pupils to see the sun rise. ‘ _What a view_ ’ he thinks. The sunlight peeks through the horizon making the ocean sparkle. The seagulls fly across the sky, singing delightfully as the fishes jump out of the water and dove right back in joy. The ocean felt awake, the waves cheering for the sun to finally come out of the clouds and as if one que a loud bam is heard and Luffy’s loud voice echoes through the silence of the ship “SANJI! Breakfast!!”

A bunch on groan follow through telling their captain to shut up.

“Ah! Morning Tarao!!” Law looks up and for a second, he’s almost blinded by the sun’s light shinning on strawhat “Come up for breakfast” Luffy grins down at him, leaning his body against the rail wood. Law can’t help but to stare up at the younger, he couldn’t even blink if he wanted to. Luffy looked so refreshed, his black inky hair flying softly against the wind, his smile widen so beautifully that Law had to force himself to look away from its brightness. 

“I’ll have some coffee” he says tucking on his hat and bringing it over his eyes.

“Shishishi~” Luffy laughs “Sanjiii!! Torao wants some coffee and remember no bread!!”

“I know that!! Now shut up, you idiot!” the cook yells back, sounding annoyed probably from being awake so rudely.

“Sanji-kun, may I also have some coffee please?” Robin asks coming out of her quarter. Sanji’s eyes immediately turn into hearts as he twirls towards the older lady “Of course Robin-Chan!!” he says kissing her hand before letting it go dramatically and heading towards the kitchen.

“Thank you” She smiles making him sing and swirl in happiness. Nami also comes out of her quatres, stretching her arms in the air “Hemm” she moans, her beautiful snow skin shining against the ray of sunlight.

“Nami-san” Brook says coming into her personal space making the girl lean back “Please show me your panties today”

“AS IF!” She yells, her teeth looking sharp enough to remind anyone of a shark, hair flying like a witch and she kicks the skeleton on the head hard enough to land him on the floor.

“Yohoho~ So mean” The skeleton sings “hmp!” Nami spins on her feet like a beautiful swan and heads towards the kitchen.

“Shishishi” Luffy laughs following his now awaken crew to the kitchen.

These people were way too loud for him, Law decides, there’s no way he’s going to deal with that much noise so early in the morning.

He grabs the book lying beside him and uses his power to shambles away to the library leaving a dust of his presence behind.


	2. Day 2

It’s an hour later that Robin finds him sitting on a four chairs round table with his nose tucked under a medical book “Oh, I see you found Chopper’s collections” she places a cup of coffee beside him with a plate of chocolate syrup on delicious looking waffles.

“Thank you, but there was no need for this” Law says poking on the strawberry spread on the waffles with a fork. The woman smiles at him, watching him munch on the strawberry “Captain’s order” she says before walking towards a shelf.

She comes back a few minutes later holding a couple of books in her arm “Did you like the book?” Robin asks him, taking a seat in front of him and placing down those heavy books on the table.

“The story was good, but the ending was rather lame” He answers without lifting his gaze from the book he’s holding. He didn’t realise there were so many ways to heal diseases and wounds through nature. He definitely needs to have a chat with Tony-ya.

“How so?” Robin asks, curiously.

“He gets burned alive”

“It was for his true love”

“It’s possible to live without love”

“That would be like breathing in a death body”

Law blinks, he swallows “it’s still breathing…” he answers making her hum “Icarus had everything taken away from him. Even his father whom he loved so much. The sun, she made him feel alive again” Robin says opening her book.

“Yet she was the reason he died” Law answers

“True” Nico Robin says in a thinking tone “But it was a choice he willingly made”

Law looks up at her, giving her an odd look as if she had missed the whole point of the argument “The Gods had turned him into a body of wax and warned him that the longer he spends time with the sun the more he’ll melt away”

“But that also gave him the reason to stay in the sun’s company for a couple of days”

“It’s was suicide” Law declares

“It was for love, it made him happy. They made love to one another when before the deal they couldn't even be in the same room. Till the very end they were happier to spend time together in each other’s company and deeply in love. They were _happy_.” Robin explains looking at him with a glint of shine in her eyes “What would you do Torao-kun if you were Icarus? What if you only had one person left in the universe whom you truly loved, trusted. What would you do if the Gods had given you one chance to see them under those condition Icarus was given?” 

Law stares at her beautiful face, thinking about it… could he even trust his heart to another person? _No._ Never again.

“It’s a good thing I’m not Icarus then… I don’t have anyone like that” She blinks those long lashes at him “What would you do Nico-ya?” Law asks, curious but not showing it.

Robin chuckles “Exactly what Icarus did” She says with confident “Loneliness… is a _dangerous_ thing Torao-kun” her eyes dull for a second yet somehow it makes her look so much more mature and stunning. He nods turning his gaze back on the medical book which he had found so interesting just two seconds and now couldn’t find himself paying attention to it at all.

“That was a selfish decision on Icarus’s behalf, he tricked her into believing that he was immortal” he mutters but loud enough to get Robin’s attention on him “He left her behind. Just like that, for a selfish wish of spending a couple days together with her then to never see her again”

“The sun isn’t alone; everyone and everything revolves around the sun. She has many friends to make her feel happy” Robin argues

Law shakes his head “but no one like Icarus. No one can replace Icarus in her heart…” he looks up to see the demon child smiling at him. Not her general small elegant smile but a soft gentle one, which makes every single hair in Law’s body stand up in alert.

“Then… What would you have Icarus do?” She says voice sharp yet gentle “what would you do to stay with your sun Tarao-kun?” she asks once again making him blink at her. Is she even talking about Icarus at this point, Law wonders before repeating his previous words “like I said… it’s a good thing I’m not Icarus, I don’t have a _sun_ therefor I wouldn’t know.”

Robin chuckles at him “hmm, I’ll ask you again one day” she says returning to her book. Law’s frown deepens as he turns to look down at his book again. He takes another sip of his coffee and tries to concentrate.

They read in silence, till Sanji walks in holding a plate of food “Robin-chwwwaan!!! I brought you lunch” he says loudly as he runs towards their table making Law twitch.

Robin’s face lights up delightfully “Why thank you Sanji-kun!” she says taking the food plate from him giving him her best smile, she's truly a beautiful woman.

Sanji literally swoons, he bends down on one knee with his hand resting on his chest “Anything for my lady” he answers making her giggle.

The curly brow man stands up and collects all the empty dishes from breakfast “Oi, aren’t you hungry?” He asks looking at Law who shakes his head and continues reading. With a shrug, Sanji declares his love for Robin and walks out of the library. Once again, the library falls into silence and they go back to their reading with Robin quietly munching on her lunch. The sun sets down and the breath-taking sunset could be seen from the window beside them. Robin places her book down “Would you like to join us for dinner again, Torao-kun?” she asks him “it would make our captain very happy”

Law glances up at her, it’s a fact that he’s an asshole but not as much to refuse a request from a woman “he would be just as happy to see you too” he answers putting his book down over the large pills of finished books.

“Lovely” she smiles as they both head out from the library.

* * *

“Torao!!” Luffy shouts his name upon seeing Law and Robin enter the kitchen together. His hands are already extending towards the taller male, ready to be wrapped around him and clutching the other man into a strong hug. Although, been attacked so many times, by now Law’s reflexes were much sharper and he quickly pulls his hand out to create a room “Shambles” he whispers right before Luffy launched himself and switches himself with a strawhat member standing on the other side of the room.

Luffy blinks, this doesn’t feel right he thinks looking up “Ah. Zoro!” he says with his arms and legs circled around the sword man.

“Yo” Zoro replies, looking amused and Luffy grins in return as he lets go of his first-hand man.

“WOW! Awesome!!” Usopp and Chopper clap at the magic show, clearly very entrained at the sudden switch. Zoro turns to look at the gorgeous lady standing beside him “Hardly saw you today” he asks Robin who smiles at him “I was keeping Torao-kun company in the library” she answers in her gentle voice. Zoro hums at her response “Sounds like fun” he says in the most boring voice making Robin laugh “it was wonderful” she says sounding truthful. He doesn’t look amused at all but anything he has to say is cut off by his captain “Torao! Come sit down!” Luffy grins already walking towards the older captain but Zoro is quick to grab him by the back of his red shirt “Oi Luffy, what did we say about giving others some personal space??”

Law looks at them, surprised “ _but_ I did! I didn’t even go to the library!” the teen whines making Law blink at him. Ah, that suddenly makes a lot more sense. Did strawhat crew tried to keep Luffy away from him? He watches strawhat pout and taking a seat in the middle of the table as he twirls his index finger on the table.

‘ _Cute’_ Law thinks not noticing Robin’s eyes on him or aware of a small smile on his lips. Wait. What was that? Who’s cute? Shaking his thoughts away, Law walks towards the empty chair besides Luffy and sits down. The blinding smile which appears on Luffy’s face makes him stop breathing for a second “Shishishi” the younger laughs “Alright everyone! Let’s dig in!!” He shouts in his hyperactive voice while putting his arm around Law’s neck and pulling him close as the crew cheers loudly in agreement.

Law pushes away from the younger and decides to pour himself some water. It feels like a feast. Do strawhats always have this much food on their table every day? He suddenly feels bad for blackleg but then is reminded that the man loves cooking. On the other hand, Luffy is filling up his plate with riceballs and grilled fish, he regrets ever mentioning his favorite dishes in front of him “Stop it Mugiwara-ya, this is too much to eat” he says pushing his plate out of Luffy’s reach.

“Ywu shwufd ewt marre Torao! Ywu ere too skwwny!!” Luffy talks with his mouth full and hands still trying to shove more food inside.

Law gives the younger an unimpressed look “I don’t want to hear that from you, you are skinner than me and you eat as much as twenty men together”

“You understand him?” Nami asks Law with a surprise look to which he send a nod at. He gets a strange look from the strawhat crew beside the musician, he thinks he should be used to Strawhats giving him looks by now.

“Raccoon-ya, I read through your collection you’ve some amazing research” Chopper lights up at the sudden topic towards him, even forgetting that Law had called him raccoon again.

“I am so excited you went through that! Which theory did you enjoy the most!? My personal favourite is the Mullein, though I’ve never found one myself”

“I found the case of Berberine interesting, I wonder if it would work faster on an open heart”

Usopp and Nami let out a sound of disapproval “Gross. Can you two save this conversation for later? Maybe _after_ dinner!?” they complained but were ignored by the two doctors. Law could feel Luffy’s head turning back and forth between him and Chopper then titling his head in confusing over their conversation probably not understanding a word.

The dinner goes pleasant and as long till mid-night again.

“I can do the watch night again” Law annoyances to the strawhat crew. He sees a worried look flash by some of their faces as they exchange looks and finally turn to look at their captain “No, you should sleep tonight” Sanji suggests “I’ll do the watch”

“It’s can’t be helped blackleg-ya, I have insomnia”

The strawhats give an acknowledgment hum with some of them nodding their heads and giving him a concern look. He’s not used to these looks, they need to stop.

“That’s not good Toraoa, do you want some sleeping meds?” Chopper offers looking concerned and Law’s not used to this much attention on him other than his crew who seem to gush over him enough already.

“That won’t be necessary Raccoon-ya”

“I’m a _Reindeer_ you asshole!!”

“Shishishi” Luffy laughs “What’s In... Insucha? somia?” he asks turning towards Robin with a curious gaze.

“Insomnia is a sickness which doesn’t allow the patient to sleep. There’s no cure to this sickness unless Torao-kun takes some sleeping meds” Robin explains in the simplest words she could use. Luffy nods his head, his face expression showing that he’s thinking hard “I don’t really get it but if Torao wants to do night watch, then he can!” the captain orders making it all simple and easy like always. The strawhats shrug their shoulders and say goodnight before heading off to their chambers. 

* * *

The stars were out again, looking like tiny fireflies in the open dark sky shinny brightly along with the moon. Law is leaned against the rail wood of Sunny, sitting a bit further away from Caesar. He stares at the calm ocean; tonight, feels colder than last night maybe he should’ve grabbed a book from the library after all. He closes his eyes and lets the freezing wind consume him.

“Toraoooa!”

Law doesn’t need to look to know who’s running towards him, he could recognize that would voice even in a crowd of thousand people.

Luffy comes to stand in front of him, with a white duvet wrapped around his body “I’ll keep you company tonight!” the young captain says making Law open his eyes and looks up at the said idiot. Before the older could protest Luffy drops his blanket and sits in between Law’s lap.

“Wha!? _What_ are you doing Mugiwara-ya!?” Law hisses trying to push the younger away. Luffy stubbornly sits in between Law’s lap and laughs, bringing his blanket forward “Keeping us warm!” he says wrapping it around them. Law feels strange bubble of warmth in the bottom of his stomach, ‘ _damn this brat’s smile_ ’ he curses. His chest felt the warmth of Luffy’s back resting against him, the cold suddenly leaving his system slowly. Luffy looks up giving him his toothy grin and Law chooses to ignore the sudden skip of his heart. He sighs and brings his arms inside the blanket putting them around Luffy’s waist as the younger gets comfortable.

“Shsihishi,” Luffy snickers “Ah this reminds me of the time when Ace, Sabo and I used to live in the forest near Dadan’s place”

“Dadan? Sabo?” Law asks looking at the younger. Luffy’s expression suddenly turns soft “Yeah” his voice sound sore yet gentle, looking up at the sky the younger continues “Sabo was also my brother; he died a long time ago though. The three of us use to live on the mountain with Dadan and her bandit family” A light wind blows through them and Law lets out a hum watching the softness of Luffy’s face, that bitter but loving smile spread across his lips as he speaks of his late brother.

“Sabo was always nice to me! He always took my side when Ace and I fought” Luffy laughs “We took down the king of the jungle together!!” he says proudly. Law frowns trying to imagine what that would’ve been like “You mean a gorilla?” 

The younger shakes his head “No silly Torao, gorillas aren’t the king of the jungle! It was a tiger!!” Law raises his brows, he should’ve accepted that “Of course, silly me”

“He was the size of this ship” Law believes him, there has to be a reason why Luffy had such monstrous strength “Sabo and Ace were the first people I used rocket with”

“Rocket?”

“Yeah! I held onto some trees and they dragged me back as far as possible then they let me go and I flew towards the tiger and hit him with my pole pipe as hard as I could!! Shishish” He explains using his arms and making them fly in the air, hitting Law on the nose accidentally in the process “That knocked him out right away”

“I see” The older dryly says rubbing his poor nose.

Luffy grins, he looks up at the stars again “Ah… I miss them” Unconsciously Law’s arms get tighter around the younger and he leans forward holding the other captain closer.

“Someone once told me,” Law says looking up at the twilight sky as Luffy turns his head to look at him “That when we die we turn into stars… so that we could watch over the ones we love” He looks down into Luffy’s large dark eyes which were sparkling with light, glittering like stars just like the sky above them “Really?” the younger captain asks and Law nods his head “I bet Ace-ya and Sabo-ya are watching over you right now”

The large smile which falls over Luffy’s small face almost takes Law’s breath away. He looks almost... angelic in that moment, he’s seen Strawhat smile a lot but this one is different out of all of them. This one feels rare, the one he hasn’t seen till now and Law wants to see that smile once more.

“Who told you this Torao?” Luffy notices the way Law’s golden eyes which normally look cold and unapproachable suddenly look soft “A dear friend”

Luffy stares, this is the first Torao has showed such a face. He’s so used to seeing the older male looking grumpy or frowning that now he’s curious, what other expressions can Torao make? Can Torao smile?

“Friend? Your Nakama?”

Law nods looking into Luffy’s eyes “Is it that bear guy I saw with you last time!?” the younger suddenly sounds way too excited. Law quirks his brow “His name is Bepo” the older answers eyes softening “He’s my first-hand mate and my navigator” the smile which falls on Torao’s lips makes his features look even more handsome. Those dark eyes which glow under the night seem to relax and the stiffness of his features vanishes. Luffy's awe struck, that smile disappears too soon he thinks. His warm fingers reach up and cup Law’s face bringing his head down “Wha-!?” 

“I want to see that again”

Law knots his brows, its one of those moments when Strawhats makes absolutely zero sense he realizes “What?”

“That smile, show it to me again”

Law’s never felt so lost, he stares at the younger with wide eyes as Luffy stares at him with those large eyes, shining so brightly that he could see his confused reflection in them. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline or the glistening sight of strawhat staring at him so intensely but suddenly everything is hilarious. A smile breaks through Law’s lip because of course only Luffy would say something like that “you're so strange Mugiwara-ya” he tells the younger, laughing lightly. Luffy takes a sharp quick breath, he feels a warm bubble in the center of his chest, his cheeks turning warm.

_What is this?_

He opens his mouth “Something's wrong” Luffy whispers, his brows coming together eyes not moving away from Law’s unguarded, relaxed, and handsome face. 

Law raises his eyebrow “Wrong?” the hands on his face slowly lose their grip as Luffy pulls his hands back.

The younger nods, staring into those sinful golden eyes. He’s seen those eyes so many times but always cold, distanced, hurting. _Never_ has he seen them like now, relaxed and holding a sign of life. It makes Luff’s stomach flip down to the bottom. He can’t stop staring, “There’s this loud noise in my ears, I’ve never heard it before” he places his hand over his pounding heart, feeling even more confused.

Law frowns at him “Loud noise?” the older questions “well it _is_ pretty late, maybe you’re tired. You should go back to your room now Mugiwara-ya” 

The younger captain shakes his head, a bit too violently “No! I want to stay here, with you!” he wines like a brat, hugging Law by his waist. The older captain gives him a dry look, his smile was gone but those eyes still held a sign of life in them. Luffy was overjoyed.

“Whatever. Just go to sleep” he sighs making Luffy snicker in victory. They shift around a little, Luffy coming to rest his head on Law’s shoulder, turning his body to the side just slightly and pulling up the blanket to his shoulder. Law, not being used to so much skin contact before feels his body stiffen “Relax Torao” he hears Luffy mumbles. The younger grabs his hands and runs his finger over his tan hand smoothing out his tattoo fingers “I like your tattoos” Law feels the tip of Luffy’s short ink hair brush against his chin “They’re cool… just like you”

Strawhat finds him cool?

Normally he doesn’t care about his reputation so why does this little information suddenly helps him clam down his nerves into a slow, calm heartbeat? Why does he suddenly feel at easy with Luffy snuggling into his chest more. Why isn’t he pushing away the younger like he always does? He lets his shoulders relax and take in a deep breath. Let this be a problem for another day, he tells himself as he closes his eyes trying to shut out every single voice in his brain.

“Go to sleep Mugiwara-ya”

“Shishishi… Good night Torao”

Law hums, letting Luffy hold his hand as his other hand gently rubs over Luffy’s arm before falling down to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about medicine or herbs, but I still did a quick research to make everything sound reasonable. Thank you reading hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much I liked writing Law falling for Luffy's charms hehehe your comments and feedback would be lovely as always <3


	3. Day 3

“Listen everyone!” Nami’s voice echoes through the ship as she stands in the circle of people “We’ll be arriving at Dressrosa by tomorrow, everyone knows what to do right!”

They all nod at her and she narrows her eye towards her captain “Luffy! Don’t let Doflamingo fool you and _please_ for once try to stick with the plan!”

Even though everyone knew those words most likely flew over their buffoon captain just by that silly grin on that face still there’s no harm in giving regular reminders. Law has been feeling on the edge ever since that call with Doflamingo earlier in the morning. What was he doing trying to lure Strawhat into some weird trap? What was the other planning?

It doesn’t matter, Law decides, he’ll bring Doflamingo down either way. He’ll take his revenge no matter what even if it kills him. Grabbing Kikoku, Law walks away from the deck, from all the noise and laughter. He walks around the ship, finally coming across a hidden spot where no noise could reach him. It was at the very far end of the ship, he finds some open space beside some orange tress. There’s a locked room in that little corner, Law notices. Captain’s Quarters it reads on the door and of course it’s locked since Luffy shares his bed in the men chambers. A sharp pain shot through his brain, like bullet piercing through his skull and Law groans in pain, sliding down the wall. His vision blurs making his headache stronger, these were just starting effects of Insomnia. He gently rests his head against the cool wall “Cora-san” Law whispers, the only name which had been on his mind for a while now “I won’t let that bastard get away this time”

He turns to rest his back against the wall and gently puts Kikoku beside him. The calm waves of the ocean stares back at him. He feels the rush of his heartbeat pounding against his chest, a noxious wave hits his stomach as his body temperate drops. He hates feeling like this.

‘ _Sleep.’_

He tells himself closing his heavy eyelids, licking his cold lips.

‘ _Sleep.’_

‘ _Sleep.’_

‘ _Sleep.’_

And yet he can’t.

Killing Vergo had made him feel a bit lighter, a bit freer as if a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders but his soul still wouldn’t rest. All that rage, frustration and guilt was still trapped inside his heart. He can’t wait to find out what it would feel like to _finally_ kill Doflamingo with his own hands. To finally get out of this cage and feel free.

_Just a bit longer Cora-san… Just a bit longer_

* * *

Luffy had already checked all the room yet he still couldn’t find Torao. He pouts to himself, where was Torao hiding now? Why didn’t he tell Luffy before if they were gonna play hide and seek?? Sighing and feeling disappointed the younger jumps down, lading on the deck of his ship.

“Did you find him?” He looks up to see Zoro lifting weights out on the deck. Luffy shakes his head “Torao is good at hiding!! And running!” he says crossing his hands making his first-mate laugh “You make him sound like a cat”

The strawhat crew laughs along “That’s SUPER true” Franky says, as Robin follows in with her laughter “yes, Torao-kun does act like one doesn’t he”

Nami giggles “Certainly, with how he’s always dogging and running away from Luffy’s hugs” Usopp nods his head in agreement and with a grin he adds “Or when he jumps at least a 20-meter away when Luffy’s enters his 10meter radius distance circle” The last part was a bit exaggerated but nevertheless held some truth to the statement.

“Shishishi” The captain laughs “Torao is a funny guy and cats are my favourite!” His crew gives him an amused look “Of course they are” Sanji says letting out a smoke of cigarette with a gentle smile.

“But Luffy~ I thought you said I was your favourite animal!” Chopper pouts looking up at his captain holding a mischievous glint in his eyes. Luffy grabs the fully reindeer in hands and hugs him tightly “You’ll always be my number one Chopper!!” 

Nami smiles, warm air brushing through her long wavy hair as she peels an orange and passes one to Robin “By the way Luffy, did you check the area near my Tangerine Trees?” she pops a tangerine in her mouth noticing Luffy’s attention on her.

Luffy cross his brows, putting Chopper down he says, “You said it was forbidden for anyone to go there and you’ll charge us 20 million berries if you found us there” Nami rolls her eyes passing another Tangerine to Robin who peals a slice and puts it in Zoro’s mouth “Apparently cats don’t listen, however just for _today_ I’ll allow you too check it out”

The way Luffy’s eyes lit up have the strawhat crew grinning widely, happy captain happy life.

“Thanks Nami!!” and with that he rushes towards the other side of Sunny. 

“Yohoho~ there he goes” Brook says watching his captain run off in distance.

“How long do you guys wanna bet it’ll take for them to start dating?” Nami asks with a suspicious glint in her eyes, her hands already reaching for her note pad “Let’s make it 1600 berries bet, ya?”

“3 weeks, for sure!” Usopp answers crossing his arms with a determine look.

“No, I would say a month, Luffy’s an oblivious dumbass” Sanji answers taking in a smoke as Nami takes notes down

“I am not taking a part in this” Zoro answers, lifting weights. Nami narrows her eyes at him, almost calling him a coward with her gaze making him twitch “I’m already in way too much debt to you, you witch!”

“HUH!? What did you call her Marimo!?”

“What? You wanna fight swirly-brow??”

“I think Sanji is SUPER right, one month I’ll say” Franky adds as Nami writes his name down on her note pad, she then turns to look at side “What do you think Robin?”

Robin makes a sweet humming noise “I think Luffy already knows but hasn’t acknowledge the meaning behind his feelings” she answers as everyone listens “As for Law-kun… I would say” she thinks about it for a second before smiling “Two weeks or less”

Nami grins “I agree with Robin! Two weeks!” she says writing down everyone’s names and their answers “I am _so_ excited to get all of your money”

Her evil grin sends shivers down everyone’s spine besides Robin who watches with an amused look as the guys start to think about their wallets.

Luffy sees a familiar tall figure curled against the wall and a bubble of excitement rushes through his stomach. He’s about to shout out the said figures name when he realises the slouch of those wide shoulders. Quietly, Luffy bends down on his knees and stares at the sleeping face in front of him with his head titling.

“Are you finally sleeping Torao?” He whispers in a light voice making sure that the older was actually asleep and not just resting. When he gets no response in return Luffy lets a smile drop on his lips as he stares at Law’s face. He had such a nice, strong jawline although his face had held some tension with his brows crossed slightly and Luffy wonders out loud “What are you dreaming about?”

He stands up and gently carries Law in his arms to the captain quatres thinking the older captain would probably like to sleep in privacy. He kicks open the door breaking the lock in the process. As softly and gently he could, he places Law on the bed and covers the man with a blanket. Luffy sits on the dusty floor beside the bed, staring at the older, once again wondering why his heart was pounding in his ears just like last night “It’s that voice again Torao…You said it would go away after sleeping… You lair” Luffy pouts caressing his fingers against Law’s cheeks. He watches Law lean into his touch “L-Lami…” The older whispers softly in acing voice “S-sorry… I am sorr…y” Law’s closed eye tighten, his voice heavy and Luffy straightens himself out, alerts “Torao! What's wrong??”

“Cora-San, _no_ … don’t go, don’t die” A tear drips down laws face and Luffy quickly wipes it off, feeling his lungs tighten and a strange ache in the center of his chest. He holds onto Law’s hand and squeeze it tightly “Torao… wake up”

“Take me with you, I want to go with yo-”

“NO!”

Law jolts up at the loud voice, huffing breathlessly his vision blurry but enough to line out Luffy’s furious face.

“You can’t!” Luffy tells him squeezing his hand enough to make him hiss in pain “you can’t leave forever. I _won’t_ let you! Even if you're dreaming, I won’t let you!”

Law stares at him, confused his mind still trying to wake him up and deal with a loud mess in front of him “what are you talking about?”

“You can’t die. So, don’t you dare to follow this Cora person!”

Law blinks, remembering his nightmare, had he said that name out loud? He groans and runs a hand through his hair dropping his hat on the pillow “Even if I wanted to I couldn't strawhat-ya, they’re long gone away” he tells the younger looking away from those black enraged eyes “Besides they took everything of me with them, there’s isn’t much left in this body anyway but an empty soul” he shrugs not understand why Luffy was so angry.

He watches Luffy grind his jaw as the younger squeezes his hand tighter “if that's what's left then I'll take it all” Law’s eyes widen, surprised at Luffy’s sudden outburst. The younger climbs up the bed and sits in front of the older guy, on top on his legs “So don’t go following them, I won’t allow you!” His eyes look so determined, so much life and fire in them that Law finds himself staring _“you have me now!”_

Law shakes his head, Luffy’s making no sense, it’s suddenly way too hot in this room and his headache is coming back. He takes off his shirt, throws it on the ground and drops himself back down on the bed. He feels Luffy’s gaze on him but ignores him. Then the younger shifts around, placing his head on his shoulder laying on top of him “You’re heavy, get off” Law grumbles.

“No! This is your punishment for saying stupid things”

He doesn’t know what to make out of this situation, Luffy genuinely sounds upset and Law isn’t even sure why. It’s not like they’re friends or anything more. They’re just allies. Just that. He sighs and puts his arms over his eyes, everything with Luffy is complicated yet oddly enough he feels comfortable.

“Torao” Of course the brat couldn’t stay silent for less than two minutes.

“What is its”

"Thank you for saving me that day…" It takes a moment for his sleepy brain to understand what Luffy’s talking about, “Don’t mention it”

“You saved my life” Luffy says resting his head on Law’s chest, his ear pressed over Law’s calm beating heart.

Law let's out a breath, his arm still resting over his eyes “No need to thank me we're still enemies”

Luffy frowns, turning his head up to look at the older “No. We're _friends”_ He firmly says, voice serious making Law remove his arm to stare at the younger.

_“Allies.”_

Luffy smiles “ _friends_ ” 

Since they met the younger has being pressuring the friendship bond on Law. Regardless of how many times he has told Luffy that they’re just allies, it seems the younger just hears him from one ear and takes it out the other.

“why do you want to be friends with me Mugiwara-ya?” Law finally asks, curiosity taken the best of him. No one ever wants to be friends with him, they’re all about taking advantage of his power, his title and nothing else. That’s how the pirate world is. Taking advantages.

“Because I like you!” Luffy says so easily, round eyes shining with so much light “you're a nice guy Torao!” 

Law understands that he doesn't mean it in a romantic way or so he thinks, Luffy never makes sense to him “ but I’m still gonna become the pirate king” A small smile falls on Law’s lips “Sure, but I wont give you the title so easily” the older tells him, softly. 

“Shisishihi I wouldn't want it any other way but… not matter what happens we'll always be friends” The serious look on the younger’s face has Law frowning, why couldn’t Luffy just understand the simple term of _‘No’_ “ We aren't and wont ever be _friends_ Mugiwara-ya”

Luffy blinks his large eyes up at him, then the younger sits up, opening his arms “But I _really_ like you Taro” he says stretching his arms wide till his finger tips touch the wood of each wall on the other sides of the room “this much!! And that's a lot”

Law feels confused, his stomach is twirling with mini tornados and as always Luffy isn't making any sense “you shouldn't…” he whispers enough for Luffy to hear “only bad things happen when you're around me” 

Luffy shakes his head “That's not true! Ever since I've met you only good things have happened to me” His grin gets wider as Law finds himself listening “You saved me and Jimbei on Marineford. You saved my nakama on punk hazard, now we are together to bring down Mingo and Kaido. I've been wanting to bring down an emperor.”

Law stares at him drowsily, his brain finally deciding that he’s had enough of Luffy’s nonsense “whatever, you'll see soon…” he answers, Luffy doesn’t know how badly he’s cursed. He just hopes that the curse doesn’t leaches onto the other captain, he’s still a kid and way too young to die. 

“Shishishi, I’ll show you!” hearing that childish laugh puts Law’s nerves at ease. Luffy’s laugh sounds so magical, it has a ring of bells in it. Law likes his laugh.

Luffy watches Law closing his eyes and silence takes over the room. The sun is still out, peeking through the closed windows marking the only light in the room. He slowly lays back down on Law’s chest, he could go back to the deck and see what Usopp is building but he doesn’t feel like moving. Staying here, listening to the soft beating of Law’s heart is making him drowsy, moving now just seems like a hassle.

Luffy traces the heart shape tattoo on Law’s chest. How lucky was he to meet the older again, so soon? He thinks back to two years ago, the time he was on Law’s ship; healing. Ace’s death had completely shattered him, physically and mentally. Luffy closes his eyes and remembers those painful nights when he would wake up in middle of the nights, panicked just to see Law sleeping beside him on a chair. He would feel so relief. That he wasn’t allow in the room, someone was with him. He remembers turning his side to face the sleeping Law and would slowly going back to sleep while counting Law’s slow breathing. When he was burning with fever, he would occasionally feel Law’s cold hands checking his temperature as he slept. His hands were always cold Luffy noticed, they felt good against his boiling skin. Law would put up with his tantrum and heal his wounds when they re-opened. Heck he even destroyed Law’s operation lab yet the older still stayed by his side. He had been so patient. So… _kind_. The way Law would talk to him, calmly when Luffy would wake up from a nightmare drenched with sweat and tears. Telling him that it’s going to be okay, that Ace is watching over him right now. Sometimes he’d even go as far as giving Luffy an awkward rub on his back to calm the younger down. Luffy chuckles lightly, it was such a Law thing to say.

_“Form an alliance with me Mugiwara-Ya”_

How could he even say no? How could he even reject someone like Law? How could he even see Law’s face fall? Seeing Law sad, upset or if anyone so much as makes him frown makes Luffy want to kick the other person’s ass. So, if it’s Mingo making Law sad, then Luffy will do _anything_ to bring that asshole down to his grave.

“You have me now Torao… I’ll beat Mingo up for you” Luffy whispers, sleep taking over him as well.

* * *

Law wakes up to a heavy weight on top on him. He finds Luffy curled up on him with his arms wrapped around his tan body. His immediate reaction is to jump out of bet but as it turns out Luffy’s grip on him is tighter than Bepo’s which is saying a lot considering that Bepo’s a bear.

“Luffy-ya wake up” he says shaking the younger boy in return getting a mumble of ‘me-eat’ Law lets out a sigh wondering where he went wrong while reading his own stars. He stares at the younger captain’s face for the first time. Luffy had a soft round face, making him look way younger than his current age. He had large eyes, a large forehead with his inky hair shattered on Law’s chest and a cute face. Law brushes some strands off the younger’s forehead watching a cute careless happy smile roll on Luffy’s face with a droll coming down his cheek as he mumbles meat again.

“Blackleg-ya is cooking some delicious food. You might miss out on it if you don’t wake up”

In a blink Luffy’s eyes pop open and he rises, rubbing his eyes drowsily “Food?” he says looking around.

Law rolls his eyes, _how typical_ , he thinks feeling his body lose after Luffy lets him go. He pushes the younger away and gets off “Where are you going Torao?” Luffy asks, eyes still not wide awake.

“Shower” Law answers grabbing his shirt and heading towards the washroom as Luffy stretches out. 

Law opens the tap and tests the water temperature on his finger before slipping in the shower. The warm water runs down his shoulders making him groan, oh how he needed this.

_‘Just this night’_ He thinks looking down as the water pours on his head, ‘ _I am coming for your head Doflamingo.’_ He grips his fingers into a tight fist.

* * *

It’s there last night on Sunny before they reach Dressrosa. The strawhats and the heart captain are sitting out on the deck, under a sparkling night sky with food laid out in front of them. Franky had put up some bulbs to add some light on the deck. Their captain had thought that it would be a great idea to eat dinner outside tonight. Law chewed on his rice ball as he watched the strawhats chatting, laughing and just talking, enjoying every second. They sat in a circle as their musician played the violin in a soft, beautiful melody. Recoon-ya and Long-nose-ya were showing off their weird chopstick trick. The swordsman was sitting beside law, drinking his favourite rum.

_They were different,_ Law thought. He was finally starting to understand how the strawhats worked. They have something unique and it suited them so well. This weird bond _made_ them strawhats and Law wouldn’t have accepted anything else from a captain like Luffy.

His gaze freezes on a yellow instrument sitting beside the musician “Skeleton-ya is that a guitar?” Law asks making everyone look at him.

“Yohoho” an excited laugh comes from the skeleton “Indeed it is Torao-kun, do you play one?” Law gives a lazy shrug as he leans his back against the tree “A bit” he answers.

“PLAY SOMETHING FOR US!!” Luffy shouts, his smile’s way too big, he’s way too excited and way too bouncy.

“No” Comes the immediate answer but of course he’s ignored. The younger grabs the instrument from Brook’s side and literally shoves it in Law’s face making the older grumble.

“No.”

_“_ Come one Torao, _please!”_

The straw hats are staring at him. More like grilling holes at the him but he choses to ignore them.

He’s never heard Luffy use that word before, did the brat even know the meaning behind that word, Law wondered. With his arms still crossed he gives his best frown to Luffy, showing his visual displeased expression. But those round eyes, pleading with request stare back at him and Law gives in with a defeated sigh. Dammit, he does.

He reaches out for the instrument and receives a blinding smile in return. Luffy drops himself on the ground, crossing his legs as he stares at Law.

He runs his tattoo fingers down those strings as he feels the strawhats circling around him. His parents always thought that learning an instrument was like learning a new language. He was given an option of instrument to pick from and from the very beginning he was drawn out to the guitar. Placing his fingers on the G string he starts to play the first melody that comes to his brain.

A gentle sound fills the warm air, the strawhats close their eyes. A soft smile spreads across their lips, but Law isn’t paying much attention to them. Luffy stares at the older man in front of him, those golden eyes focused on the instrument, yet they looked so distanced… so far and it scares him that he might never be able to reach Law. The sound of the guitar feels like the calm flow of the ocean, yet it holds a secret to itself. A sense of sadness is tuned into the melody, it’s soft sound making the strawhats listen in silence for once. No one dared to interrupt as Law’s fingers move on the instrument so naturally, like he’s played the song over and over till his brain has it all memorised. And as soon as it started the song ended just as quickly.

“This _Cora-san_ friend of yours…”

Law’s head shots up to that voice speaking that precious name. Luffy’s staring at him with knot brows, those normally shining eyes were now looking at him with a hint of ache “You really loved this person, huh…” The younger says, voice sounding a bit shaky and heavy as his face wrinkles in a hurt expression with a smile that looks almost too painful. Even the strawhats look concern as they look back and forth between the two captains.

Law doesn’t know what possesses him, but the words are out of his mouth before he could even stop them “He wasn’t a friend. He was my dad, the only person I had left” his own heart aches now “And Doflamingo killed him right in front of my eyes”

Luffy’s eyes widen, that aching expression replaced with a pure shook.

Nami gasps.

Sanji drops his cigarette.

Robin and Chopper covers their mouth.

Zoro grips his fingers around his sword, his jaw clenching tight

Usopp and Brook stare with wide eyes with a horrified look.

And Franky’s balling his eyes out.

Law gently places the guitar on the bench and gets up. He grabs Kikoku, ignoring the heavy silence, ignoring all the eyes on him and starts to walk away.

Luffy’s hand suddenly reaches forward but he abruptly stops himself, his fingertips brushing lightly against the fabric of Law’s clothes. He watches Law walk away, his fingers slowly closing, and his hand drops down next to him as that tall figures disappears in the shadows.

There’s a brief silence in the air before Luffy says, “Tomorrow,” The tone of his voice is so serious that it has all of his crew’s attention on him “We’re going to bring down Doflamingo.” He orders, voice so determined and his face looking dangerous under the shadows of the moonlight, filled with the thrust to kill that it sends chills down everyone’s spine.

“Aye, aye captain” Zoro says as the rest of the crew gives a determine nod, their eyes burning with passion and the determination to taste the victory.

When Luffy gets up no one tries to stop him, it’s obvious where he’s headed and it’s best to let him go. 

The first spot that Luffy decides to check is Nami’s tangerine trees and of course there _he_ was, sitting against the wall looking so incredibly handsome as his golden eyes stare up at the night sky deep in though, just like always, way too far to reach that even when Luffy comes to sit beside him Law doesn’t flinches. Luffy gently rests his head against Law’s shoulder as the older twirls his white and black hat on his index finger. They sit in silence for hours, just staring at the waves as the ship sails quietly in the ocean. Luffy lets out a yawn only this time Law doesn’t tell him to go back to his chamber. The younger stares up at the older, those eyes look the same “Ace was all I had left” Luffy says “Or so I thought until Jimbie made me realise that I still had my nakama with me”

Law stares at him as Luffy takes his straw hat off and places it on his head “You still have _your nakama_ and _me_ now” Luffy tells the older “And I’m not going anywhere”

They stare into each other’s eyes before Law says, “Didn’t you say this hat was your treasure?” Luffy smiles at him, cupping Law’s face with his warm hands “give it back to me in the morning”

They lean forward, gently resting their foreheads together and shutting their eyes. It’s peaceful. It’s quiet. Right now, it’s just them. They could stay like this forever but _forever_ is just another fairy tale.

Luffy pulls away first “don’t stay up too late Torao, we have a big adventure coming up tomorrow” he says standing up. With a last lingering look Luffy turns on his heels and walks away leaving Law in his bubble of silence once again. Although the hat on his head was oddly giving him the warmth he needs for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! As always comments and kudos will be loved <3 Also please check out my lawlu / one piece art on my tumblr @scarlet47 (https://scarlet47.tumblr.com) ! or on Instagram @ scar4let (https://www.instagram.com/scar4let)


	4. So Easy

“ **DO.FLA.MINGOOO!!!** ”

Luffy’s roar of anger echoes through the destroyed land of Dressrosa. Law gasps, coming back to his senses only to find himself being carried by someone. There’s a strong scent roses around him and his eyes widen taking in his surroundings. 

“Wait!” Law says, quickly grabbing onto the shoulder of the person, his grip ruffling through the fabric.

They suddenly stop “You’re awake Trafalgar” Cavendish looks down at Law as Robin stops behind him, worry leaving her pale face as soon as she finds Law awake.

“Leave me…” Law takes a painful breath, his lungs bruised, and ribs broken “here!”

“What are you saying!?”

Law stares at the man, his golden eyes vibrating with emotions and teeth clutched together “For thirteen years, I’ve been living just to kill Doflamingo!” his grip gets tighter around that white rob as he tries to pulls himself up “I’ve done everything that I can! I’ll leave the rest on Strawhat”

Nico Robin stares at him worriedly, looking like she wants to go against every word coming out of his mouth but Law could only desperately stare into those blue eyes “If he wins, I want to see it happen with my own eyes!” Cavendish stares at law with a frown, “and if he loses then I’ll die along with him!”

At the very moment Luffy lets out a loud roar echoing through the battlefield and Cavendish’s eyes widen. He stares at Law who stares back at him with eyes holding a feeling of desperation, desire but most of all devotion.

He lets out a sigh “Fine” Cavendish walks over to wall and gentle places Law down. Robin bends down her knees, Law doesn’t even try too pull away his hand when she holds it. She squeezes his hand in her soft ones, her eyes staring into his own. No words are said between in them, but no words are needed. He doesn’t know when it happened, how it happened but along the lines of getting his revenge not only has he gotten close with Luffy but also the rest of Strawhats. The comfort he gets with Robin holding his hand assures him that she’s telling him not to give up. 

“Nico Robin! Let’s go” the blonde man calls for her and Robin nods letting for of Law’s hand. She smiles down at him, so warmly that Law finds himself swallowing a lump in his throat. He watches her run away with Cavendish, determine to protect her back till she leaves his sight.

* * *

Luffy wakes with a loud growl of his stomach “Hmm… food” he mutters sitting up on the bed.

“Oh Captain, finally awake” Zoro’s voice calls him as Luffy sleepy stares at his surroundings “Franky left to get some food, he should be coming back soon”

Zoro watches as a frown makes it’s way to Luffy’s lips instead of a large grin.

“Where’s Torao?” Luffy looks around finding the said person missing. How dare Law leave him!? Couldn’t he wait till Luffy woke up and they could’ve gone together _anywhere._ Anywhere Law wanted and Luffy would’ve agreed without a second thought. His crew gives him a teasing look with a weird grin plastered on their lips and it makes the butterflies go wild in his stomach. He blinks at them “What is it?” Luffy asks, confused over their teasing smirks.

  
“Seriously Luffy, you just woke up and the first thing you ask about is your boyfriend?” Usopp answers shaking his head amusingly.

The crew waits for a silly question coming from their captain such as ‘ _what’s a boyfriend?_ ’ but to their surprise Luffy’s cheeks heat up, turning red. The younger grabs a pillow and holds it against his face, his legs coming up to hide his face _“Ughbfh stupid Torao…”_ comes out a muffled reply as Luffy rubs his head against the pillow.

Zoro raises a brow as Usopp watches with his mouth dropped and Robin stares with observing eyes “I think I finally understand what Ace told me a long time ago” Luffy mutters almost pouting as he peeks at his crew through the pillow.

His crew waits, patiently as he opens his mouth to speak again “Back in Alabasta he told me about this guy… Ace said it was different from anything he’s felt before. He felt _different_ around him, different from what he felt towards his other nakama. I couldn’t understand him back then” Luffy tells them in a soft voice, his chin resting on the soft cotton of the pillow. Zoro had stopped drinking, Usopp had stopped fidgeting with his tool and Robin had placed her book down on her laps as they focused completely on their beloved Captain “But now I understand…. I finally understand what Ace meant when he said his heart did weird things when he was around that guy” Luffy tells them, turning to hide his face in the pillow again, his ears red.

_“I think I love him Luffy…”_

_Luffy frowns at his older brother as they sit together on Merry’s wooden deck. He watches Ace looking up at the magical diamond night sky above them, lost it the beauty with a genuine smile on his lips, his arms hooked around his legs as his chin rests on his kneecap. He’s never seen his brother look so soft, it’s almost like he’s glowing without the use of his fire power._

_“But you also love me and all your nakama?”_

_Ace lets out a chuckle “It’s different…. When he’s around, I feel like my heart will burst open. I want to be there with him, you know! I don’t ever want to let go” Luffy watches the sparkles in Ace’s dark eyes and that wide grin on his lips “All the time, I just… want to be by his side. I’ve never thought about kissing anyone but with him… everything, I want to try everything and if something were to ever happen to him, my heart might just die with him too”_

Luffy opens his eyes, smiling at old memory “I don’t ever want to let him go…” he mumbles out, Ace’s words clearly ringing in his rings “If something were to ever happen to him, my heart might just die with him too”

Robin blinks, those words giving her a déjà vu feeling and it occurs to her what Law had said on the battlefield. She shakes her head with an amused smile, truly these two were meant to be. Amazed by the weird twists and turns of fate, she felt blessed to have witness such a beautiful story unfolds in front of her eyes. She's sure Nami will be very pleased to hear that they've won this bet. 

The front door swings open startling them all and Franky walks in with a dramatic pose “AAOOOWW! Luffy good to see that you’re up already!” the rest of the guys walk in with trays of delicious looking food making Luffy bounce off the bed with excitement.

“YOSHA!! Alright everyone!! Let’s dig in!!!” Luffy shouts pushing his wounded arms in the air then attacking the food in a second as everyone cheers.

* * *

Law sits on the grassy hill, the field surrounded by sunflowers possibly holding the only beauty of what’s left of Dressrosa. Staring at the sea he wonders how his crew would react when they see him alive. They’d probably be happy to see him, Bepo might start crying he thinks chuckling to himself. He knew it was the best idea to not to drag them into this mess. Losing another person whom he loves would surely drive him insane this time around. Despite his conversation with Sengoku and what the old geezer has to say to him replays in his head over and over, ‘ _It was never your fault.’_ Yet Law still blames himself ‘ _He didn’t care for himself his only purpose was to give you the life you deserved Law’_ the old man had said like Law didn’t know that already.

He pulls out a sunflower and starts to pluck out the yellow petals as the wind blows them around him, some flowing to the sea “It’s done Cora-san” Law whispers “that bastard is in jail now, just what you wanted… So you can rest now. Although it’s all thanks to a certain idiot” a smiles falls on his lips as he stares at another sunflower in his hand, twirling it in his fingers “The future pirate king…” The wind blows around him softly and Law scoffs rolling his eyes “Or rather a _brat_ who hates following plans and does whatever the heck he wants… I am gonna help him defeat Kaido, Cora-san. It’ll help him become the king we wants to become…”

The warm air blows at him making Law close his eyes “I am sorry for everything,” the wind touches his face so gently that he could swear there was a lingering touch of fingers on his cheeks as if it’s whispering to him _it’s not your fault._

“I’ve never said it before but… I love you too” he mutters and opens his eyes to see the bright rays of sun shinning at him as the sun sets down under the breath-taking colorful sky. He watches the sun set, the warm wind staying by his side as he twirls the sunflower in his fingers. Only when the dark sky seeks out, taking over all the light Law gets up and starts to head back to the hide out spot.

* * *

“TORAO!!”

Luffy’s arms are already extending towards the other captain and he tackles the older man in a tight hug as soon as the man walks in the room knocking them both on the floor. Law lets out a groan, his one hand on Luffy’s waist and the other on his head trying to ease the sudden spinning of his sight. The little shit sits in between his legs with those rubber arms around Law’s neck.

The strawhats are snickering at his misery as they stand up “Watch over our captain for us” Zoro tells him before walking out with Robin holding onto his arm as she gives him a wave with her other hand. There was an odd _smirk_ on their faces which put Law’s nerves off in many ways. Long-nose gave him a _wink_ before stepping outside and the robot guy grins at him _mischievously_ , giving him a thumbs up before closing the door on them. What the actual fuck was going on? What did he miss? Law stares at the empty room in confusing, _something defiantly feels off_ he thinks before he realises that Luffy was talking to him “Where did you go Torao!? I was waiting for you for so long! They didn’t even let me go outside. It was something about my wounds opening again, do you even know how bored I was!?”

Law rolls his eyes “That sounds horrifying Mugi-”

“You could’ve atleast told someone where you were heading out!! What if Marine caught you and we didn’t even know??” Luffy cuts him off, the brat.

“I went too the-”

“OH!! Your arm is back on! How did that happen!?”

“Well the fairy-ya, she-”

“Did you eat anything Tora?? You were out all day; you _must_ be hungry by now!!”

“I had coff-”

“You know it wasn’t nice of you to just leave, you could’ve wait for me to wake up!! I wanted to go with you!!”

“That’s not po-”

“Did you know that Sabo came to se-”

Law presses his lips against Luffy’s shutting him up almost immediately. It was just a simple press of lips against lips yet Luffy’s throat tightens, his breath freezing as his eyes widening. Law pulls away too soon “Stop interrupting me” he mutters against Luffy’s lips, golden eyes staring into those dark shining ones. Luffy’s gaze falls on Law’s lips, a shiver runs down his spine as he leans forward and places a soft peek on those lips. He pulls back only for Law to move forward and capturing his lips in another kiss. Luffy’s hands come up to cup his strong jaw almost instantly. He pushes his palm back into Law’s face, slipping his fingers those silky midnight blue hair as the elder's hat falls on the ground. Luffy lets out a light moan when Law down on his lower lip and he opens his mouth letting their tongues swirl in a heated dance. Luffy moves forward, adjusting himself on Law’s lap leaning into the other’s chest. Law lets out a groan as Luffy rolls his hips slightly, his tattoo hands sliding down the younger’s spine to grope around that bubble butt.

Irresistible. Everything about Luffy was irresistible, there was this pull in his chest which always demanded him to follow the younger. He first felt it at Sabaody when Luffy fearlessly punched the celestial dragon on the face. Maybe that pull was the reason why he went to Marin ford to save Luffy’s life? And then on Punk Hazard, the urge to make an alliance. Thought he finally acknowledged it when he heard himself say he’ll die along with Luffy against Doflamingo.

At this point they’ve lost themselves in the kiss, it’s no longer chaste, no longer innocent or pure. Pure lust and the rush of adrenaline is following through their veins. It’s felt like a challenge too pull away to catch their breaths. Luffy rests his forehead against Law’s, his eyes closed as he listened to rapid beat of his heart.

He opens his eyes to look into those golden eyes he’s come to adore so much. They were now filled with intense heat, lust and something else, something soft which Luffy couldn't place his fingers out. The younger slowly brings his hands down, coming to fidget with Law’s black collar shirt “You know…” He whispers, his voice sounds weird to his own ears and Luffy looks down at his hands, his cheeks suddenly felt warmer than before “I’ve seen Zoro and Robin do this a lot… Nami says only two special who like each other a lot can do it” 

Law hums “She’s right,” he says in his heavy, manly husky voice and it _does_ something to Luffy’s heart. Law’s hand come up to cup Luffy’s cheeks, he storks his skin gently.

“Can we be like that? Like those two special people?” Luffy asks looking up into Law’s eyes, his fingers gripping onto the black fabric of the elder’s shirt.

Law smirks at him “Are you saying you like me Mugiwara-ya?” he tilts his head and his bangs falls over his forehead making Luffy want to kiss him over and over till that smug smile is wiped off those seducing lips.

“I thought I’ve already told you that a long time ago” The way Luffy’s cheeks heat up makes Law think what other ways he can use to turn the younger’s cheek red “I really, really like you Law” he says with the most sincere voice, bright determine eyes as if he's putting his strongest emotions in those words.

Law blinks, getting an instant flash black to that noon on Sunny when he was trying to sleep but Luffy kept insisting on keeping him awake with his ranting. He did mention how much he likes Law but that time he had thought that Luffy only meant it as friends and nothing more. God, was he really that stupid? Now that he thinks about it, is this the reason why the strawhats were acting strange? So, they must’ve known about Luffy’s feelings? Suddenly all of their actions were starting to make much more sense and Law can’t believe how ridiculously meddling they can get just to get their oblivious captain’s feelings across the way. Not to worry though, he assures himself not liking how he’s been played by their little meddling fingers, he’ll get even with them since this alliance is going to last for a while.

“I really, really like you too Luffy-ya” Law tells him as if it's the easiest conclusion he's ever come to. Maybe it has to do with how easy and carefree Luffy is and how easily he managed to steal Law's heart without even him noticing. So simple, so easily that despite being the smart one he, himself failed to notice the way his heart would beat around the younger. Or how his gaze would linger on Luffy way longer than he liked it to be. Or how just being around Luffy would make him smile so easily. So easy, everything happened so smoothly that even Luffy himself probably didn't understand what had hit them.

Again, Law so easily finds himself staring at the large grin which falls on Luffy’s lips. It's so much brighter than the sun he saw setting just hours ago, he could just stare at Luffy's smiling face for hours and not get tired. When Luffy leans forward to kiss him again, he thinks he’s finally got an answer for Nico Robin about that Icarus question. Next time she asks him, he’ll remember to tell her that if he was Icarus his Sun would be crazy enough to go against the Gods just to bring him back to life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wao, finally here we're at the final chapter. Thank you so much for sticking around till the very end, I hope you all enjoyed the story and the ending was satisfying :) Comments and kudos will be loved as always, I want to give a special thanks to all those who left me supportive comments, they really helped me finish the story. Thank you everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my first lawlu fic! I've recently got the time to finally catch up with One Piece and I am in love with this ship. Your comments and feedback would be lovely <3 I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
